1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid pump assembly which operates in connection with a starter motor. The device can be employed in a variety of ways in connection with a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Internal combustion engines are generally provided with a lubrication system for the engine which includes an oil pump operated from the engine whereby necessary lubricant is continuously delivered to the various working parts and bearing surfaces of the engine. In general, an interval of time is required just after starting an engine to fully lubricate the bearing surfaces of the engine. It has been found that, when an engine has remained inoperative for some time, the lubricant drains from the bearing surfaces and a subsequent startup results in engine operation prior to sufficient lubrication. It has been found that significant engine wear occurs due to engine operation prior to sufficient lubrication of the bearing surfaces.
Various types of devices have been designed in an attempt to solve this problem of engine wear by temporarily providing initial lubrication systems which may be positioned within a housing attached to the starter motor. Those initial lubrication systems operate until the normal lubrication system becomes sufficiently pressurized so that it provides lubrication to the engine. Many of these systems, however, have created other problems. Specifically, the auxiliary oil systems are quite large and have been known to require a large amount of space under the hood in which the engine is housed. Secondly, the prior art devices are expensive to manufacture and in some instances are not adaptable to a variety of engine types. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,413,069, 2,867,203, 4,061,204 and 4,094,293.
There remains a need for an improved device which requires a minimal amount of space under the hood and which is economical to manufacture and use. There also remains a need for such a device which is adapted to be fitted to various types of internal combustion engines and further adapted for use with fluids other than lubricants.